Jeffrey Mace (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Jeffrey Mace Nicknames: None Former Aliases: Patriot Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Reporter and Correspondent; Adventurer Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married, possibly a widower at time of death Group Affiliation (As the Patriot): Former member of the Liberty Legion Group Affiliation (As Captain America): Former member of the All-Winners Squad; Former partner of Bucky (Fred Davis) and Golden Girl (Betsy Ross) Base of Operations: Boston; Formerly New York City Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Brooklyn, New York Known Relatives: Elizabeth Ross (Wife) First Appearance (As The Patriot): Marvel Mystery Comics #21 First Appearance (As Captain America): What If? #4 Final Appearance: Captain America #285 History Jeffrey Mace was a reporter and correspondent for the New York Daily Bugle when the United States entered World War II. Inspired by Captain America and fervently patriotic, Mace began fighting crime and Nazi espionage under the costumed identity of the Patriot. The Patriot strengthened his reputation as a crusader against America’s enemies through a regular series of patriotic radio broadcasts from New York City. The infamous Nazi agent known as the Red Skull captured four members of the Invaders, a wartime team of champions consisting of Captain America, the Human Torch and Toro, and the Sub-Mariner, and brainwashed them into committing anti-American sabotage. In order to summon other costumed adventurers to help rescue the Invader, Captain America’s young partner Bucky Barnes commandeered the radio station from which the Patriot was about to make one of his broadcast speeches. The Patriot joined the team that Bucky organized for this mission, which was named Liberty Legion. The Invaders were finally freed from the Red Skull’s control, and the Liberty Legion remained together, battling criminals, spies, and saboteurs on the American home front during World War II. The Patriot continued his crime-fighting career even after the end of World War II. He was now based in Boston, Massachusetts, where in 1946 he saved the Human Torch, Toro, and the Torch’s creator, Professor Phineas T. Horton, from a trap in which they had been placed by Adam II, a malevolent android Horton had created. Horton told the Patriot that Adam II untended to substitute an android duplicate for a congressional candidate from a Boston district. The Patriot and the Torches contacted the Torches’ fellow members of the All-Winners Squad, the postwar successor to the Invaders, and informed them about Adam II’s plan. The original Captain America, and Bucky both had vanished in 1945; another costumed adventurer, the Spirit of '76, had taken over the role of Captain America, and a boy named Fred Davis was the new Bucky. Both the new Captain America and the new Bucky were members of the All-Winners Squad. One of Adam II’s robots killed the second Captain America at Boston’s Old North Church. Inspired by this second Captain’s noble sacrifice, the Patriot donned a spare Captain America costume from the Sub-Mariner’s nearby flagship and thus became the third man to assume the Identity of Captain America. In his new role, the Patriot prevented Adam II from murdering the congressional candidate he intended to replace, John F. Kennedy. As the newest Captain America, Jeffrey Mace became the second Bucky’s new partner, and both remained active in the All-Winners Squad. The second Bucky retired from crime fighting in 1949 after being wounded, and Captain America formed a new partnership with Golden Girl. Eventually, believing that Americans no longer needed for symbolic figures like Captain America, Jeffrey Mace retired as a crime fighter in 1950 and returned to reporting. Some years ago, Mace discovered that he was dying of cancer. The Elder of the Universe called the Contemplator, also known as Mister Buda, granted Mace his fondest wish by allowing him to do battle evil once more as Captain America, this time against the Adam II of an alternate Earth. Mace destroyed this Adam II and with this victory, came to terms with his past and achieved inner peace. Several months after his adventure in the alternate reality, Jeffrey, Mace died of cancer with his hero, the original Captain America, at his bedside. Characteristics Height: 6' 2" Weight: 205 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: None Powers Strength Level: The Patriot possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' The Patriot was a superb hand-to-hand combatant and an exceptional all-around athlete. Weapons & Equipment As Captain America *'Shield:' Captain America carried a shield resembling the one carried by the previous Captain America. However, this shield was constructed of ordinary steel and hence was not virtually indestructible like his predecessor's. Notes * Trivia * List of Appearances * Marvel Mystery Comics #21 - First Appearance * What If? #4 - Became Captain America! * Captain America #285 - Died of Cancer! Complete List Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Golden Age